hidden in the dark
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: Klaine AU with Sherlockian input. Blaine has just moved to Londen and is in need of a flat-mate which he finds in one Kurt Hummel, Murder inspector. together they crack cases and there might be something blooming amongst the dead bodies. rating might go up to M in later chapters.


_**A/N: so this is the beginning of a new story wheeee, you guys can choose how I update that's in the A/N below and just read, enjoy and tell me what you think of it. There will be a rating on top of each chapter with info on the chapter.**_

_**It's my first attempt at something like this so I really hope you guys like it!**_

_**Rating: T  
entails: Murder, sexual tension, know it all Kurt and adorable Blaine, nudity, no smut  
disclaimer: glee isn't mine, unfortunately.**_

* * *

It was a foggy day in London, people bustled along the streets trying to get to their jobs in time, children were on their way to school and tourists wandered around looking for things they could photograph. A bus of Japanese people had just stopped by Trafalgar square to release them for a day of snapping pictures.

Blaine had just moved to the city, and was also marveling at everything he saw. The man had to admit it was very different from the town he lived in beforehand. The man had lived in a small town in Michigan, not too far off from the hospital he used to work in.

One day it had all become too much for Blaine and the man had packed his things up and decided to join his brother overseas. He was currently living with the elder man but he was in desperate need of his own place. Cooper was bugging the hell out of Blaine and he was enjoying it too.

Jenny, Cooper's wife, had scolded the man enough on that matter but it didn't change a thing. The curly man was only grateful that his little nephew hadn't picked up the trait as well. The little ball of excitement loved his uncle. Jonathan would curl up next to Blaine whenever they sat in front of the tele to watch some show that was on. He loved the fact that his supercool uncle was living with them and due to the fact Blaine had copious amounts of free time on his hands he would spoil the child rotten.

He had just dropped the child off at school when he decided to go for a stroll along the city. The man had been here for about three weeks now but he hadn't really explored London yet. For some mysterious reason Blaine had chosen that today would be the day for his exploration. He turned up the collar of his pea coat and began to make his way across Trafalgar square, ignoring the Japanese tourists around him.

Blaine walked passed Piccadilly and St. James's Palace before entering Hyde Park. There was always something serene and picturesque about parks. The squirrels were busy pestering the tourists as Blaine walked past, the young man smiled a bit as he saw one particular squirrel steal the sandwich from a woman out of her unclosed backpack.

He walked further into the park, just being. He didn't really notice his surroundings anymore, Blaine was in his own little world of thoughts now. He tried to keep all the bad ones out but sometimes he would lapse and they would come to mind. He had to pull himself together though, he was in a new country, he could start over again.

Blaine bumped into another frame as he kept his gaze on eternity. He looked up, coming back to reality. He opened his mouth to apologize but he was caught off guard by who was standing in front of him. It was Danny. Danny was one of Cooper's best friends who Blaine had already met. They got along very well when they first met each other. "Danny?" Blaine asked uncertain.

"Blaine! It's nice to see you chap! How are you holding up with that brother of yours? He must be a pain in the ass, huh?" the blond man laughed and he clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Well it hasn't been a breeze, but I'm still standing" The curly man replied with a smile. "I'm looking for a place of my own though, I don't know how much longer I can survive with Coop."

"Low on funds?" the other man asked.

Blaine nodded, running a hand through his un-gelled hair. He had left that habit in America as well. "Yeah well I haven't really got any job opportunities yet so it's hard getting by on the savings I have left and such, but I did score a part-time job at the children's hospital here in London."

"Well that's good, no?"

"Yeah but it won't pay a full rent." Danny nodded in understanding.

"I know mate but have you never thought of a flat-mate? I mean you could split the rent and you could get a nice apartment out of it all." The taller man said.

"That's actually a good idea but I don't know anyone in London except Cooper and his friends who are all married." Blaine said with remorse in his voice. This would never work anyway. Blaine knew he had some weird quirks on him that someone could find annoying.

"Well I know a guy but he isn't the easiest to be around. I mean he is ok and all but he's a wee bit weird." Danny said.

"As long as he isn't a serial killer I'm all for it." Blaine responded. Maybe some weirdness would do him good. He could only leap into this adventure and see if he'll fly.

"Well…" was the only response he got from Danny.

"You're kidding right?" the darker man answered worriedly.

"Of course." Danny said with an unconvincing smile on his face. "Why don't I introduce the two of you? I just saw him five minutes ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt Hummel was a peculiar man. He wasn't your average boy next door but none of that could be revealed from his looks or the way he held himself. The man was bustling around his work space, looking over some papers rereading them to make sure he had everything stored in his memory before moving on to the next ones.

Brittany entered Kurt's work space and watched the man. Britt had been quite infatuated by Kurt, from the first moment she saw the brunette walk into her morgue to look over the body of one of the murder cases.

The blonde had asked Kurt out several times, but the other really seemed clueless to her advances and he always blew her off with a polite half-smile. She was sad about that fact, but who could blame the man for being clueless.

Danny Matthews entered the room with another man behind him. Brittany's attention spiked at that. Danny had never brought someone with him while being at the lab and the other man didn't look remotely familiar.

Kurt looked up and scanned the newbie over once before turning his attention to Danny again. "What can I help you with Dan?" he asked stiffly with his English accent.

"Well you were looking for a flat mate weren't you? Well this fella here as well, I thought you might wanted to give him a chance?" the blond man responded laying his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled politely, extending his hand while saying, "Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt shook the other man's hand, his cerulean eyes flashed over Blaine's body once again and he nodded. "Pleasure to meet you Blaine."

"Danny said you might be interested in sharing an apartment. We don't know each other very well so I thought maybe we could catch a cup of coffee or a bite to eat to get to know each other better before we rush into things." Blaine said.

Kurt took a step back and brought his hand up to his face. "I think I know quite enough, Blaine. You're obviously from America, not in London for that long but long enough to pop your collar up with weather like this so I would say about three or four weeks. Your hair is loose but normally it's gelled, it was until you decided to stop for some reason, you live with a small child who you probably care for a lot and you have studied at a medical school with some years of field work behind you, from your looks probably children's section at a hospital." Kurt summed up.

"Ho-how did you know all of that?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"There are little residues of gel still in your hair due to the thickness, you have a little smudge of chocolate spread on your right hand indicating that you are right handed as well, a grown chap like you doesn't eat chocolate spread anymore so it had to be for a child and you wouldn't make his or her sandwiches if you didn't care for the child, you have some scars on your hands but they are all clean and too thin for a regular knife what mean they are caused by a surgical knife and you just seem a child-loving man so the children's section wasn't too hard to guess." Kurt answered before turning back to his microscope.

"Ok… that was weirdly amazing." Blaine said blinking a couple of times in disbelief.

"Now the question is could you handle living with me? And I hope the child isn't yours but I don't think so since you are quite young to have a child and with your studies a child would have gotten in the way so I assume he or she isn't yours but a relative's who you live with, a brother or a sister perhaps and do you mind that I play the flute, it helps me think." Kurt said, looking up to the man again.

"No I don't mind at all and no Jonathan is my brother's son so he won't be living with me." Blaine started but he was interrupted by Kurt. "Unless your brother and sister in law die then you would be the next in line to function as guardian."

Blaine gave the man a weird look but carried on. "Yes I would be and I don't agree with the chocolate spread comment I love that stuff."

"I could have assumed that…" Kurt muttered.

"But I will live with you if that isn't a problem." Blaine said.

"Not at all, when could you come and take a look at the place? Are you free now?" Kurt stood up and grabbed his jacket, putting his right arm through the first sleeve.

"Yes I am."

"Thought so, come on follow me, no time like the present Mister Anderson." Kurt said before walking out. Blaine stared at the other for a while before bidding his goodbye to Brittany and thanking Danny as he took off behind Kurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine and Kurt shared a cab to Harley Street and got out at number 112. It was a nice little place and Blaine liked it immediately. It wasn't too far from his brother's and the center was close as well. Kurt got out and paid the cabbie.

Together they entered the house and they were immediately greeted by a tall blonde woman. "Kurt have you not learnt it isn't polite to shoot at someone's wall? I mean seriously we'll have to cover it up again and you'll be the one paying for it this time mister." Then she noticed Blaine who was staring wildly at the man next to him. "Oh hello dear! How nice to see someone that dares to join Kurt at his house! You're quite the charmer if you could get this guy huh." The woman winked at Blaine and the darker man flushed bright red.

"We, we're not together… I mean I'm… I'm…" Kurt stopped Blaine's babbling and took the word. "He's here because he's interested in becoming my flat-mate now we shall go upstairs and I'll show Blaine around. I promise I'll repair the damage by the end of the week and next time I shall aim at the ceiling if that is any better now come on Blaine we haven't got all day."

Kurt made his way up the stairs with Blaine following him and opened the small door leading to the apartment. It was smaller than Blaine was used to but he knew British people didn't have the biggest houses and in London you couldn't really expect something big except Buckingham Palace. It was quite charming though, it was decorated beautifully with a good eye for detail. Although the desk and the kitchen table were a mess due to the papers sitting on top of them. There were a couple of holes in the wall probably because of the shooting the woman had mentioned earlier.

Said woman had just come up the stairs with some cookies still wrapped in plastic. "This was all I had but if you want one go ahead." She smiled at Blaine.

"No thank you Holly your services won't be required." Kurt said before Blaine could answer.

"I'm not your maid Kurt stop referring to me as if I am." The woman answered.

"Fine, Miss Holiday would you please leave us so I can persuade this man into sharing this flat with me so you can get your rent in time?" the brunette asked in a bored voice.

Holly rolled her eyes but left none the less. Kurt proceeded with explaining everything to Blaine and the younger man was quite pleased about this apartment. He loved how cozy it was and he could probably set his guitar, keyboard and violin in his room together with a four-poster bed and a dresser for his clothes. It wasn't too far away from work either and Miss Holiday seemed really nice.

"You know what Kurt, I think you just found yourself a new flat-mate." Blaine grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There have been three killings now boss. I think we have no other choice than resort to our last hope." Jeff said. The blonde looked at his superior with a grim look on his face. He knew it was one of the least liked means of solving a case but this had been such a hard job that they had no leads at all.

The only link they could find between two of the victims was that they went to the same high school, there was no other connection. Furthermore, the third victim had no bonds to the others what so ever. The whole team stood in front of an enormous mystery. They hadn't even find the cause of death really.

Santana looked at Jeff, nodding slowly. She knew the man was right, they couldn't let this killer walk free much longer. Up until now it had been one killing every week but the number could increase as the perpetrator grew more accustomed to the act.

The woman feared for the male population of London. A sigh escaped her lips before she answered. "I know… I don't like this and I know Smyth will probably throw a fit when he finds out I brought him on the case but seeing as the risk is too high we are obliged to do something more. Call him up."

Jeff nodded and left the Latina's office immediately rushing to his desk. The woman turned around and gazed out of her window. She didn't have any leads in the case. Everything was a huge mystery and it bugged her. Santana didn't believe in the perfect murder but the only thing they had found were some hairs, vaginal fluids of the perpetrator and no fingerprints. They scanned the DNA of the hairs but it wasn't in the system. Finger prints were much easier to scan and the result was always one hundred percent correct.

She ran the whole case over in her head once again. This had become her obsession: three deaths, Collin Johnson, Mark O'Neal and Patrick Smith. Collin and Mark went to the same high school, yet there was no other link, they weren't in the same clubs and they didn't have the same click they hung out with. And Patrick Smith was a total mystery. What could possibly link all these men?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt's phone rang just as Holly had brought up a cup of tea for the two young men. The sound of "Can't Touch This" rang through the room and Kurt quickly grabbed his phone. "Oh how about that." He said clicking the answer button. "Yes officer Sterling what can I help you with?" Blaine looked up in surprise, officer?

"Well I can't say I'm surprised you reach out to me seeing as you stand nowhere with that case. It's quite pathetic seeing as it's been an ongoing investigation for three weeks and you have absolutely no clue to whom the killer is nor the motive not even a link between all the victims and I think the next murder should be taking place tomorrow according to the timeline you have right now." Kurt had gotten up out of his chair and the man was walking around the apartment with excitement on his face. Well Blaine thought it was excitement.

"What's going on?" whispered the man at Holly.

"It's nothing dear, he's just got a new case." She said with a small smile.

"Oh. Oh?" was Blaine's response.

"Of course I'll help you bunch of incompetent fools, now I'll come down to the station and you can fill me in on what you know, I think that will hardly take up any of my time and then I'll be at the coroner's to look at the body seeing as I'll probably learn more from that than from you all." Kurt finished the conversation and stopped the call before Jeff could respond.

"I'm off to the station, Blaine are you coming with me? I could use a second pair of brains for this one, even if it can't match mine." The slim man put his coat back on and looked at his newly acquired flat-mate expectantly.

"What? Me, oh ok." Blaine responded before putting his coat on as well and they were off to the police station. The cabbie let them out and Blaine paid this time, to much grumbling of the other.

The duo walked in to the busy office and Kurt scanned the room for the person he was seeking. He spotted the Latina within a matter of seconds and walked up to her. "I heard you need my assistance?" he asked smugly.

Santana got an annoyed look on her face before looking at Blaine. "Who's this?"

"This is Blaine Anderson and he will assist me in this case seeing as your team has munched over it for three weeks with no result. I thought I could use an extra brain." The brunette said looking at the other man who standing next to him looking a little uncomfortable.

"Well I guess Mister Anderson could help you…" the woman said.

"Doctor." Kurt countered.

"What?"

"He's a doctor, it's only polite to use the correct term for the man." Kurt said.

"Doctor Anderson then, shall I fill you two in or what?" she asked.

"Of course."

"There have been three murders already, all taking place in London. The three victims' names are Collin Johnson, Mark O'Neal and Patrick Smith." Kurt scoffed a little at that. "Is there a problem Mister Hummel?"

"No I just despise the name 'Smith' it's so ordinary." He answered.

Santana shook her head as Blaine laughed a bit. "Ok that is beside the point. All three victims engaged in intercourse prior to their deaths and the vaginal fluids on the bodies seem to be of the same woman with every victim so we suspect she is our killer."

"But you have no idea who she is?" Blaine said, bringing his eyebrows together in a frown.

"No we have no idea who she might be. We have no inkling to what their cause of death might be either. We scanned the blood but nothing abnormal showed up, no signs of asphyxiation nor any wounds on the bodies, we searched for puncture marks but even then we found nothing." The woman said with a heavy voice.

"Seems like you're quite stuck." Blaine commented.

"Yes that is why we called Mister Hummel in for help." Santana responded tight lipped.

"Very well and the only connection between the two first victims are that they went to the same high school?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Saint Bernard's."

"Very well and no connection to the third victim in any way?"

"Not that we know of right now." Santana answered.

"Come on Blaine we have some bodies to examine." Kurt quickly spun around and left, pacing out of the station with a hurry.

Blaine sighed deeply, how many times would Kurt do this to him? He followed the other man out and they went to the coroner. They entered the cold room and Blaine shivered a bit. Brittany was just cutting open her latest victim as she looked up to the two men.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine nice to see you again today." The woman said with a warm smile. Kurt nodded politely before asking if he could examine the first body, Collin Johnson. Britt got the body out of the fridge and laid it on one of the examining tables. "I haven't gotten around to do the internal examination just yet but it didn't seem necessary seeing as there are no wounds or anything."

Kurt nodded and pealed his coat off before rolling up the sleeves of his dress-shirt and putting on some latex gloves. Blaine mimicked his motions and went to stand next to the pale man. "Maybe you should do it Blaine you're the doctor after all.

Blaine nodded. "Ok, give me the scalpel please." Kurt handed the other man the slim knife and Blaine started cutting the Y form on the body. He didn't usually practice on dead bodies but he had taken a class on coroner studies when he was in college so he should be fine. The flesh slowly parted and an overwhelming smell filled the room. "Oh god!" Blaine said as he was about halfway.

Kurt pinched his nose shut and Brittany had looked up from her own body to look at the two men and the source of the sour smell filling the room. Blaine kept on cutting and slowly pealed the skin apart. Blaine had never seen something like this before…

It was like sulphuric acid had consumed the intestines of the victim. Pus had replaced the organs and the yellowy substance stank of four hundred year old milk, the sour smell almost made Blaine throw up as he stood just above the body.

Brittany had come to stand with the two men, her curiosity spiked. She had never seen something like this, ever. She had no to clue as to what could have caused this sort of damage to a body, but the cause of death was pretty obvious now. The woman took over the scalpel from Blaine who pulled his gloves off and pinched his nose shut. Brittany slid the throat open but there was no sign of burns there so he couldn't have eaten or drank it, that would leave clear burn marks in the throat. They had already checked for puncture marks but had found none.

"I don't get it what could have caused this?" Brittany asked herself more than the others.

"I don't know either but it is starting to scare me." Blaine said.

"I think I know." Kurt spoke up. The man took off his gloves and disappeared once again. Blaine rolled his eyes for the five hundredth time that day but followed none the less. He caught up with the other and asked: "What could it be?"

"I don't know yet for sure… well I do but I want a secondary opinion first." Blaine blinked rapidly as he heard those words.

"Your second opinion is right here." He said gesturing to himself.

"You're not good enough I need someone with knowledge on the matter." Kurt seemed to think for a moment before stopping a cab and getting in, without Blaine. He said the address to his destination and took off without further ado. Blaine shook his head tiredly and stopped the first passing cab after Kurt's. He gave his brother's address and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine came home just as Jenny entered with Jonathan. "Hi Blaine, how was your day?" she asked with a sweet smile. The bubbly brunette was a wonderful woman she was always chipper and loved his brother and nephew to pieces. Jonathan quickly jumped up for Blaine to catch him and they walked in to the house with Jonathan securely placed on Blaine's hip.

"It was eventful to say the least but I'll explain more when Cooper comes home." Blaine answered.

"Well I'm glad you had a nice day. Come on Jonathan, first you got to eat a piece of fruit before you get to play with uncle Blaine." The woman said walking into the kitchen where a large bowl of fruit was placed. She was very concerned with all things healthy, which came in handy when you run the food section in a woman's magazine. "What do you want?"

"Eugh daddy said Uncle B said he likes bananas so I want a banana!" the little man answered. Blaine flushed bright red as he heard the words his nephew had uttered. Cooper was such a bad influence on the kid, luckily he had his mom to keep him somewhat sane. "Don't you like bananas uncle B?" those big blue eyes were now on him and the curly man smiled sweetly. "Of course I do I'll eat one too."

Blaine grabbed two bananas from the bowl and pealed Jonathan's before starting on his own. He did actually like the fruit as well so Cooper had been correct on both statements he was trying to make to his son.

After that Blaine and Jonathan kept busy building some things out of Legos and what not. Cooper came home right in time for dinner and they all sat around the table. Jonathan was playing with the peas on his plate while Cooper was doing the same thing and Jenny was talking about her day at work. "But Blaine over here said his day was quite eventful as well. I'm quite curious about that Blaine."

"Well I met someone today…"

"Oh is he cute!" Cooper chipped in with a big smile on his face.

"No, well yes but that is beside the point. Danny introduced me to him when I told him I was looking for a place of my own and suggested I get a flat-mate you know to split the costs and all." Blaine said. "His name is Kurt Hummel and he is quite odd but I like him as well so I was kind of thinking to move in with him, you know not to burden you guys any further."

"Blaine you do know you're not a burden at all right?" Jenny asked her eyes soft.

"Yeah bro I mean free babysitting!" Cooper said.

"No we actually really like having you here, don't we Cooper." His wife cast him a firm look.

"Yes we do."

"I know guys but I need to get back on my feet again you know so I'm moving in shortly with Kurt." Blaine said, it was true he hated being dependent on his brother and his wife. Blaine had always been quite independent and he liked that about himself so it was time to move on.

"Ok Blaine it's your choice I guess…" Jenny said a little disappointed.

"Is Uncle B not going to live with us anymore?" a small voice asked.

"No buddy but I'm gonna come and visit you a lot, ok? We'll still get to play with each other." Blaine winked at his small nephew, the five-year-old smiled a little at that.

"Ok Uncle B, can I come and visit you and Kur?" the small man had difficulties to say the T and he was seeing someone for his speech but Blaine found it absolutely adorable when he tried to say Kurt, he almost melted.

"Of course!" Blaine said excitedly and Jonathan beamed at his uncle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt entered the university's laboratory to search for someone that could help him. He passed a woman just as he entered the building and stopped her. "Hello, I think you might be able to help me, Doctor… Cohen-Chang…"

The raven haired woman smiled at him and nodded. "What can I help you with Mister…?"

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel I see you are the arachnophile around here. I wondered if you could help me with some matters." Kurt asked stiffly.

"Well I was about to go out for lunch if it's really important I guess you could join me." The shy woman said blushing a little as she looked at the floor.

"Good you'll eat while I listen, eating does nothing for my thinking." Kurt said gesturing for the professor to lead the way.

"I'm Tina by the way and how did you know I am responsible for the spiders?" she asked.

"There are little hairs on your left cheek, almost too small to notice hence not from a large animal and there are puncture marks on your hand from spider bites, non-lethal I guess since I am talking to you right now." The pale man said carelessly. Tina looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "Shall we go eat Miss Chang?"

"Sure…" she answered starting to walk to her usual coffee shop. The two entered and sat down at a table in the corner of the shop. Kurt had perfect vision of his surroundings just as he liked it. The barista that had just served them was recently divorced, he didn't wear a ring but you could see the marking on his finger from when he still was wearing it. Kurt didn't say anything to the thirty-five-ish old looking man.

Tina nibbled at her food and drank her coffee while Kurt observed her and casually drank from his earl grey. "So you said you have some questions for me. I think they regard spiders?" she said, putting her sandwich down and cleaning off her mouth with a napkin.

"That is correct. I have come across some weird deaths and I think I know the cause of them. Well not the killer but I have an idea to what the killer used to murder victims." Tina nodded urging him to go on. "The bodies were burnt from the inside out like an acid only there were no burns in the throat and I think I remembered a certain kind of spider whereof its venom causes such a reaction when injected."

Tina thought about the question for a couple of seconds before she opened her mouth. "There is one sort of spider that has that effect on its prey, the Sicarius Hahni, we have some in the lab but Professor Berry cares for them so I won't be of more help unfortunately."

"That is quite alright I just needed someone to confirm my suspicion on the matter." Kurt stood up from his chair and left the coffee shop with his tea in hand. The man returned home and opened up his laptop researching the spider some more.

He had come across some interesting facts but none that could be really useful for the case. He closed the device and got his flute out of its case. He assembled the instrument and got out his score. The man began to play Hedwig's theme from the Happy Potter films. Somehow the music always helped him to think.

The man put his lips on the instrument and began to blow, beautiful notes escaped from it as Kurt played it with fiery passion. He molded over everything he knew once again and again and again he didn't see the solution just yet but it would come, it always came…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine had always been an early riser and he had set the table and everything for the entire family when they came downstairs. He had phoned Kurt last night and agreed that he moved in tomorrow so this would be the last day he would spend with his brother's family.

They chatted happily as they sat at the table, Blaine made Jonathan's sandwiches with Nutella of course and made a duplicate for himself. He licked the residue of chocolate spread off of his fingers and munched on the bread.

Blaine dropped Jonathan off at school and made his way to his apartment. He knocked on the door and Holly opened it for him with a bright smile on her face. "I guess you're taking it?" excitement was audible in her voice.

"That is correct ma'am." Blaine said.

"Oh none of that ma'am shit, just call me Holly." She said urging the man inside. "Kurt's upstairs playing his flute." Blaine gave the woman an alarmed look as she barked out a loud laugh. "Just go up honey."

"Ok…" the curly man said unsure of this all. He walked up the stairs and heard the music coming from behind the door. Then he remembered Kurt had warned him that he played the flute. It was quite beautiful actually. Blaine opened the door and saw the man standing in front of his window while glancing at the score occasionally. He just kept leaning against the doorframe while he studied the other.

Blaine had to admit the other man was quite attractive. He had smooth pale skin, floppy brown hair that always seemed to fall perfectly, beautiful cerulean eyes and the way he held himself was so full of confidence that Blaine could just melt into a puddle of desire but he didn't because this was his flat-mate and he was probably straight.

Blaine didn't really know anything about Kurt to be honest but he was curious about the other man, something intrigued him about Kurt and he was eager to find out all of Kurt's secrets. This was exhilarating for Blaine he had never had this kind of rush before when he thought about a person it was something new, something fresh, this was why he wanted to start over new.

Kurt stopped playing and detached his pink lips from the metal. "Hello Blaine, how nice of you to drop by." He said.

"Well you did ask me to so we could arrange everything for tomorrow." The curly man answered.

"Ah yes I made a list it's over there that is all you need to know. Now come with me you are going to help me solve this case." Kurt said demounting his flute and placing it back in its case. "Come on curly top lots of work to do!" he said passing by Blaine.

The younger man hated to admit this but he had grown used to this trait already and followed Kurt outside and into the cab. It dropped them at the morgue and they went inside. Brittany got the two other bodies out of the fridges and they cut them open as well to see that the exact same thing had happened to them. The venom of the spider had devoured all the organs and made it a repulsive mush.

They looked for puncture marks once again, they searched everywhere and they meant everywhere… Kurt turned to Blaine and said. "I don't get it. How could the venom have been injected if there aren't…" the man stopped talking and ran to turn the lights off. He grabbed one of those special lamps and inspected the navel more clearly. There he was a tiny puncture mark. "So that is how she did it…" he muttered.

"She injected the venom into the navel so we couldn't find the puncture mark if we didn't really look for it… she is smarter than I thought she was… probably someone who has studied… late twenties… steady job… some sort of grudge against men because that probably hurts… she didn't want them to just die she wanted them to suffer they have a connection and I think I know what that is…"

Kurt left the morgue and Blaine didn't even look up as he followed the other man blindly. They stopped another cab and drove to the police station. They entered Santana's department and saw Jeff coming up to them. "There has been a fourth victim, Paul Lucas, 29, he was found equally naked as the others and there are signs that he had intercourse prior to his death." Jeff said.

"Well it's just like the others. So we have a psychopathic killer on the loose that has sex with her victims before she kills them in a mysterious way and we have no clues what so ever after four victims." Sebastian Smyth commented, his face filled with boredom.

"Shut that annoying trap of yours Smyth. An idiot like you, who is a huge obstruction in my thinking and probably everyone's including yourself since you seem to never think, would indeed have no clues, but if you would look a bit closer like Blaine and I did you would see some." Kurt snapped at the brunette.

"Kurt is right Smyth, shut up for a second. What have you got Kurt?" Santana said as she just entered. Sebastian stared at his captain in disbelief.

"We know what the cause of death is and how it came into the system of the victims, I know what the link is between all of them but have up until now no clue to who that is." Kurt said.

"Well would you like to share more of your knowledge with us?" the woman urged.

"Not really but I think I'm obliged to do so. It's venom of a spider, the Sicarius Hahni who's venom is the most potent cryotoxin that has ever been discovered in any living thing and the venom is injected through the navel so you wouldn't discover puncture marks. All these men probably have a woman in common, she might be the killer, or she is someone the killer envies or hates, probably both in that scenario. Are there more questions?" the pale man asked. Sebastian put his hand up in the air but quickly retracted when Kurt sent him a deadly glare. "Very well, so the new victim is Paul Lucas any known connection to the other victims?"

"No there are none we can find." The woman in charge said.

Blaine took a step forward and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "That spider must be of a rare kind if it's that dangerous… not a lot of people could have gotten their hands on the venom so why don't you make a list of everyone who could have access to the venom that might narrow it down a bit."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise as he heard Blaine talk. "That is a splendid idea Blaine, you lazy idiots better make that list fast and make sure I get a copy of it Santana." Kurt said narrowing his eyes at the Latina.

"I'll make sure of it Kurt."

The men left the station and Kurt stopped a cab. Blaine noticed the other man never took the tube as so many other inhabitants of London. They got in and Kurt said an address to the chauffeur, they sat next to each other and Blaine asked: "Why don't you ever take the tube? I mean it's faster and less expensive."

"I don't like it, too many people crammed into one space and they never let me think or my thinking goes in to overdrive and I don't want that so I avoid the tube as much as I can." Was the answer Blaine got. The man nodded, still thinking it was a weird motive but still.

They stopped at a little coffee shop that wasn't unfamiliar to Kurt. They got out and entered the establishment. Blaine ordered a medium drip and Kurt earl grey tea. The detective almost took his wallet before Blaine said "Don't even bother dummy it's on me."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at that but the tiniest hint of a smile appeared on his face. "You know I'm smarter than you right Blaine?" Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Of course you are Kurt." He answered while paying for their drinks. The barista behind the counter looked at them with starry eyes. "You two are very cute together." She said in a thick English accent.

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he spluttered a response consisting mostly of We- we're, well we're not, no, not together, I mean we." Before Kurt dragged the younger man along. "Sorry we didn't have time for you to finish your incisive rambling, Blaine."

"That's ok." The man answered sipping from his coffee. "Why are we here?"

"The university where they do research on spiders is right across from this café, I spoke to one of the professors who is busy with spider studies and she told me a Professor Berry was busy with investigating the venom of our murdering spider. She took me here to talk, well she had lunch and I talked, but I think a lot of the staff members come here for lunch and it's almost lunch hour so we should be perfectly in time." Kurt said taking another gulp of his tea.

And just as Kurt finished his sentence Tina walked in. A smug smile appeared on Kurt's face and he waited until the woman had her beverage. All the other tables were occupied and he hoped he was the only face she would recognize and ask herself if she could sit with them. Kurt was practically bouncing in his chair from the jittery feelings he had. Blaine eyed the man weirdly and then followed his gaze which landed on an Asian looking woman. Clearly straight.

Tina scanned the shop and saw that all the tables were occupied, her luck… then her eyes landed on a familiar man. Maybe he wouldn't mind having lunch with her again. She walked up to the pale man and his companion and asked if she could join them. Kurt got a weird glint in his eyes and a small smile on his face before he said "Yes." And slid out a chair for her to sit on.

The woman sat down and turned to Blaine. "Nice to meet you I'm Tina."

"Blaine, nice to meet you too." He answered stiffly. Somehow he envied the girl, Kurt laughed at her and slid her chair out and all that stuff, Blaine wanted to be the one Kurt would do those things for. Wow where did that come from? He had only known him two days and he was already jealous of a person Kurt probably wasn't involved with.

He pushed those thoughts aside and listened to the conversation Kurt had started. "So miss Berry is responsible for the Sicarius Hahni spiders?" he asked. Tina nodded as she swallowed down a bite of her sandwich. "Yes that is correct."

"Does anyone else have access to her lab with those particular spiders?" Blaine asked his eyes squinting the littlest bit. Tina looked at him a little bit puzzled but answered anyway. "Not that I know of." Blaine nodded and looked back at his partner.

Kurt nodded in his direction and they stood up at the same moment. They left the coffee shop and walked along the streets of London. "The only person who has access to the venom is Miss Berry maybe we should look into her and look if she has any connection to the victims." Blaine suggested.

"We'll do that, come on let's stop by St. Bernard's." Kurt said taking off in the direction of the school. The school day was still ongoing and they requested entry to the school. "And why would you like to enter the school Mr…?" the secretary said peering over he glasses.

"My partner and me were looking for a good school for our daughter who will be starting high school next year aren't we dear?" Kurt said in a sickenly sweet voice. Blaine was a bit taken aback by the sudden act that Kurt put up but nodded. "Yes our little girl is becoming a woman and we only want the finest school for her."

"I see…" the elderly woman said. A young red-haired woman entered the room at that moment and the secretary's lit up a little. "I think Miss Jenkins would be happy to show you around." She said with a forced smile. The woman looked up at the three other people and slowly neared them. "Can I help?" she asked. "Yes these men want a tour of the school."

"Oh ok, follow me." She said a sweet smile on her face. Kurt had taken a hold of Blaine's arm to keep their act up and Blaine couldn't help the warm feeling in his stomach. The woman led them through the halls of the school pointing out where everything was and Blaine could only think about how different it was from his own high school. "And this is the library." She smiled as she walked into the room stacked to the brim with books.

"Is it ok if we take a closer look?" Kurt asked. "My husband is a librarian and he, well he loves books." Blaine gave Kurt another dubious look but backed his story up. "There is no day I can't spend reading." He smiled. "Of course go on." She said.

The two men explored the library. "What are we looking for?" Blaine asked in a hushed whisper.

"The yearbook of the years 1998 to 2002 we should be able to find our two first victims in those." Blaine nodded and scanned the books just as Kurt was doing on the other side of the shelf. They scanned several shelves before they found a useable yearbook. They opened it and quickly searched for the names of the victims but only found the two fist ones. There was something interesting though… the name Rachel Berry had also appeared in the book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and Blaine got back to their apartment after they bid their goodbyes to Miss Jenkins. Kurt was pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair and groaning in annoyance. Something didn't fit but what was it? The two fist victims went to school with Rachel and the others could be part of the same social circle since they are all about the same age but something was bothering Kurt.

"Why would Rachel kill all those men? I mean we have no further link that just the fact that she has gone to school with two of them." Kurt said out loud.

Blaine had paced himself in a comfortable armchair while he looked at his flat-mate's antics. To Blaine it was kind of obvious Rachel did it, she could easily get her hands on the poison and she knew how to handle a needle and she knew two out of four victims but they hadn't got a motive yet. "I don't know maybe they all rejected her and that's why she wanted revenge. I mean she used them sexually before killing them which indicates the killer desired her victims."

"Yes but have you seen the pictures, the woman isn't that ugly, Blaine. I think with an appropriate amount of alcohol she could've lured them into bed with her." Kurt countered.

"Yes but no one likes to be rejected and some people can hold a real grudge against you even if your motive is that you're gay." Blaine grumbled.

"Rachel Berry is a straight woman, Blaine, she is not gay and otherwise she wouldn't have had sex with the men. Think Anderson!" the taller one said.

"I wasn't…" started the curly man before giving up. "Leave it. No what else could be a motive?"

"I don't know and that is exactly what we need to find out." Kurt said pointing towards Blaine.

The man's eyebrows rose as he saw the finger in his direction and he promptly put his hands up in defense. "I know but it's getting late and I need to get home. I still have some packing to do you know." Blaine stood up and collected his coat. "See you tomorrow, Kurt." He said walking out of the flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The woman looked at the spiders with fascination, it was dark outside and she was the only one left in the lab. Her dark hair and dark eyes glistened in the moonlight that streamed through the windows. The sandy spider crawled to the corner of its habitat as a hand infiltrated it._

_The brunette caught the spider and extracted another ampule of its venom and set it back in the cage. She held the bottle up against the light and looked at her murder weapon with fascination. The woman barked out an evil laugh before pocketing the toxin and pulling her gloves off. She tossed them into the trash bin and left without a second glance._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine had moved in all his stuff in no time since he didn't poses much. His clothes were hanging in his closet and his bed was made for tonight. The man put some pictures of him and his family on his nightstand and closed the door to his room.

Kurt was gazing out of the window, his breathing steady and his eyes as cold as ice. Blaine had never seen more beautiful but emotionless eyes. It somehow pained the smaller man to see Kurt like this. He walked over to his companion and stood beside him. "Any new thoughts?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "No, nothing what so ever. I think we need to have a little chat with Miss Berry herself maybe."

"She won't admit it, Kurt. We have nothing to go on according to you and she won't just come out and admit she killed those men now would she?" Blaine answered sarcastically.

"No she won't, you're right but it couldn't have hurt to talk to her you know."

"She would know we're on to her and she would be alarmed so yes it could cause harm to the investigation."

"Maybe we should visit the family members and friends of the victims ourselves instead of incompetent Smyth and his buddies." The brunette said, already half way to the coat rack.

Blaine sighed deeply and followed once again. He didn't know what it was between the police force and Kurt but it was something he would like to find out. Maybe later, they had a case to crack.

The cab stopped in front of a small house, the door was painted red and the front yard looked as if no one had passed through here for a couple of weeks. The two men made their way through the long grass and rang the doorbell. And elderly lady opened the door, her face was engraved with wrinkles and the woman looked tired. "We're here to talk to Miss Johnson?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, what is this about?" she asked her voice raspy and cool.

"We're here concerning the case on your son, Collin?" Blaine said, a sympathetic smile forming on his face.

"Go away, I have nothing to do with that man and I would like to keep it that way." She gritted her teeth as she spoke and Blaine was shocked that a woman could be so indifferent to the murder of her son.

"But ma'am…"

"Don't you ma'am me young man, get off of my property and get your fifthly police asses back to your station where you do nothing all day! Get out and don't you ever come back here!" she screamed. Blaine backed down a bit as spit flew out of her mouth. Kurt however didn't seem to be fazed by the display, he nodded politely and said. "Very well then." Before turning on his heels and yanking Blaine with him.

Blaine sat in the cab, eyes wide and full of disbelief. "The first victim had a history of drug use. He ruined their family actually. His father worked himself literally to death to pay off the mortgage and to pay for his son's treatment. He died an unfortunate death and his mother and brother could no longer live in their previous house so they had to move to a dreadful neighborhood where they still live. His mother is unable to work with her bad back and arthritis so they survive on the little money that comes in from the state. Collin wasn't under influence when he got killed but you saw the beginning signs of redraw on his body." Kurt explained.

"Oh…"

"Yes I can understand the mother but she might have been helpful, up to the next I guess."

"I guess."

Not much after that they arrived in a bit swankier neighborhood. The houses were a bit bigger and there was no graffiti on every corner of the street. They rang the doorbell and a mid-fifties man opened it up. "Yes?"

"We're here concerning the case of Mark O'Neal. He is you're son?" Blaine said.

"That is correct, come on in. I'm Adam O'Neal" he opened the door and let the men step inside. He led them to the cozy living room and offered them a seat which they gladly took. "Would you like something to drink?" the man asked.

"No thank you we won't take up much of your time." Blaine said with an easy smile. Kurt sat next to him and Blaine could sense the man was even more tense than before. "What is it?" he whispered.

"Nothing." Was the response he got. The man sat down in front of them in an armchair. "With what can I help?"

"Well we wanted to ask you if you know if your son had any contact with one Rachel Berry when he was in high school? Did he ever talk about her?" Blaine asked.

"No… not that I know of. I mean she could have been one of his friends but you should maybe ask his girlfriend Liu more about the people he still had contact with. Mark always had something for Asian girls you know, no matter how pretty my mate's daughters were he would never go out with them, that boy…" the man told them with a fond smile on his face.

"Thank you… the name of his girlfriend is Liu…?" Kurt asked.

"Liu Zoeng. She is a very nice girl, heartbroken by Mark's death though." Adam said with a grim face, his eyes were glazing over with unshed tears.

"Could we get her phone number?" Blaine asked, grabbing a pen and notebook from his jacket. The elder man nodded and accepted the utensils. He quickly jotted down the phone number and handed the notebook back to Blaine who thanked him.

Kurt and Blaine stood up, shared their condolences and their goodbyes with the man. Kurt got out his phone when they were outside and typed in the number. The phone rang three times before a soft voice answered. "Liu speaking."

"Hello you are speaking with Kurt Hummel I'm investigating the murder on your previous boyfriend Mark O'Neal. Can I ask you a question?" the man said into the speaker.

"Yea-yeah of course what do you want to ask?" the woman asked.

"Did Mark ever spoke of a Rachel Berry? Or did you ever meet the woman?" he asked. Blaine was standing next to him, his back tense and his ears full of attention.

"No… not that I can recall, I'm sorry but I have never heard the name before and certainly not from Mark's mouth. I don't think I can help you any further." Liu answered.

"OK, thank you for your time." Kurt said before hanging up. "She has never heard of Rachel. I think we need to visit the family members of our third victim." He said before stopping yet another cab.

They stood in front of another door and heard what they expected, their son had been a delight and they had never heard of a Rachel Berry. Same counted for the fourth victim. They were clueless now. "This can't be Blaine, I mean the killer must have left some kind of trail. There is nothing like the perfect murder."

"I don't know Kurt nothing links these victims, it could've just been all a big coincidence that it were these men that she wanted to kill." The darker man said as they walked along the pavement.

"No, these men were selected carefully, they mean something to the killer. Otherwise she wouldn't go through all the trouble of tapping off the venom and all that." The brunette countered.

Blaine knew Kurt was right it didn't seem like a coincidence at all. Yet they had no idea what the motive could be, nor who could have done such a thing. The men returned to their flat and ordered food. They ate in silence, thoughts running through their heads nonstop. Kurt turned in early and Blaine followed the other's example after reading for a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt awoke early and got out of bed immediately. The man quickly put on some clothes and halted a cab. He ordered the chauffeur to drive to the university. He got out quickly when the cab stopped, calling that he could keep the change. Kurt ran up the stairs and ran to the medical office.

A young brunette looked up from her paperwork. "Can I help you with something sir?"

"Yes can I look into some medical files of your employees? I'm investigating a murder case and I think there could be essential evidence in those files." He said quickly. The woman's eyes grew large. "Yes of course, the cabinets are over there."

"When is the last time there was an overall check up on all employees?" the man asked as he rummaged through the files.

"Euh about four weeks ago I think. They have all been updated by now so everything should be in there." She answered, returning back to where she came from where she met up with one of her friends in the department.

"Thank you." Kurt answered picking out two files. He read them two times and then put them back where they belonged. A smile spread over his face. This had been big.

Kurt drove back home and burst in to Blaine's room. The man was awoken abruptly, throwing the covers off of his body in surprise. He looked at Kurt as if the man had gone entirely mad until he noticed he was completely nude. "Oh shit!" he called out, rolling out of his bed on top of his blanket which he quickly wound around his waist to cover up his junk. "Kurt! Wha-what are you doing here inside my room at nine in the morning? Oh is it that late already?"

"No time, Blaine put on some clothes I think we might have a killer." Kurt said with a huge smile on his face seemingly unfazed by Blaine's nudity. The other man shuffled uncomfortably as Kurt kept standing in the doorway. "Euh… Kurt, could you…"

"Could I what come on Blaine!" the curly man sighed and let the blanket pool around his ankles on the floor before turning his back to Kurt and extracting a pair of boxers out of his closet. He quickly put them on and grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt to put on in the living room while he listened to Kurt speaking.

The cerulean eyed man explained what he had found and what they still had to find. Blaine was surprised by what he head, they might have cracked this case…

They quickly made their way back to the victim's parents and asked the remaining questions, they were happy with the results they got out of this. They went back to the lab and went to talk to Rachel. The brunette was busy in her laboratory as the men busted in.

"Miss we have some questions for you." Kurt asked as he grabbed a hold of her arms. Rachel looked up at the pale man with shock and fear in her eyes. "Yes? What is it sir?" she asked.

"Who else but you has access to this lab?" Kurt asked, his eyes were ice cold as he glared at the small woman.

"J-just me a-and P-Peter…" she said with fright in her voice.

"Peter Sullivan?" Blaine urged on.

"Y-yes."

"Your colleague?" Kurt confirmed.

"Yes."

"That's all we needed to know…"

The two men spun around on their heels as they left in a hurry. They got into another cab and quickly said the address. Kurt phoned Santana. The woman picked up after the second ring with an annoyed "Yes Kurt?"

"Come to St. Anne's street number 14 quickly we've got our killer!" the man half-shouted into the speaker. He killed the line soon after. His leg was bouncing up and down of excitement. Blaine laid a hand on the other man's knee to keep the other calm. "We've got her Blaine!" Kurt laughed.

"I know, you did terrific." Blaine said with a smile.

"Ah I know you were not too bad yourself Blaine." The pale man said with the most genuine smile Blaine had seen on Kurt.

"Thank you."

They arrived at the apartment, they rattled at the door. It was locked. Kurt sighed in annoyance, now they had to wait for Santana and her buffoons. Blaine got a hairclip and a some tweezers from the pocket of his jacket and started to pick at the lock. The door swung open after two minutes or something. "Where did you learn that?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Well you pick thing up at a private boarding school where people liked to party and alcohol was forbidden." The younger winked.

"Thank you private school and the urge for alcohol." The taller one said, stepping into the building. No one seemed to be home. Kurt and Blaine went into the living room and rummaged through the cabinets, books, everywhere and found nothing. They opened her bedroom and found a black leather ledger. They opened the book and saw seven names on the first page, four were blacked out with more ink and three were remaining, the top one being Peter Sullivan. A sense of triumph ran through their bodies. They read further in the book and read how she planned all the murders and how she could get her hands on the poison. They had everything they needed.

Police sirens rang through the streets together with blue lights. Kurt and Blaine descended the stairs and walked to the front door. Kurt pushed the book into the hand of Santana and said. "This is all you need."

The woman opened the book and thumbed through the pages with wide eyes. "We've got our case." The woman said. "Now we only need to locate Tina Cohen-Chang." Jeff who stood next to her nodded and ran off, spreading a signal to every available police man. "Good job Hummel, Anderson."

Blaine and Kurt were beaming after their discoveries, they returned back home and flopped down into the chairs. "How did you know it was Tina?" Blaine asked. He could connect the dots but how had Kurt thought of her.

"Shall I ask the same question?" a female voice said coming from the kitchen. footsteps neared the men, slowly. Tina revealed herself, an angry look was plastered on her face. "Tina…" Kurt said. "You ruined everything! EVERYTHING! I had almost done it! I had almost killed them all! But then you had to butt in and fucking find it all out! How!" she screeched.

"It's simple, well not that simple but evident. You went to St. Bernard's as well where you dated Collin Johnson and Mark O'Neal until they dumped you. You went on with your life and met more men under whom Patrick Smith and Paul Lucas but they dumped you as well. There were others but the last one was Peter Sullivan, one of your colleagues who worked with Miss Berry on the Sicarius Hanhi spiders. So you knew the code to the lab and with your job you could easily tap off some of the venom without anyone noticing. Peter dumped you not to long ago. Probably because he wanted children but you found out you were infertile a few months ago. Your wish was to also have children but you couldn't, you are dysfunctional. Admit it you hate yourself for being who you are and you took it out on all you past boyfriends thinking it was their fault! You raped them in a last attempt to conceive a child but it wouldn't work! You can not have children of your own but you can't accept that!" Kurt screamed the last part.

"I saw your name and face when we searched through the yearbooks of St. Bernard's, I saw the pendant with Peter on which you still wear in nostalgia of the time you two were together because you miss him and you still love him that is why you kept him to the last," Tina's hand flew up to the silver pendant around her neck. "you can't kill him right now because you still love him. And I heard the woman of the medical department say to someone else that Tina and Peter had recently broke and that you couldn't handle it when I was looking through your and Rachel's medical files." Kurt explained. "I saw the logs of the numerical lock on the lab and saw that Peter had entered the lab at ridiculous hours, so something didn't fit in. You played dumb by saying you didn't really know of anyone had access to the lab apart from Miss Berry when we first met but I looked right through that, your pulse sped up and you looked to the left, a clear sign of lying so I asked Officer Lopez to find out who had access to the lab for me and saw the name of your ex-boyfriend." Kurt said with a sly grin.

"Very good Mister Hummel, very smart of you." Tina said, nearing the brunette some more. She extracted a needle from her pocket filled with some sort of liquid. "You know I had this saved for Nick but I can easily use it on you Mister Hummel." She said, ticking against the top of the needle. "Did you know there is no antidote to this venom? You probably did."

She came closer by and Kurt's heart rate sped up, panic began to creep up on Kurt. His body was tense and adrenaline shot through his veins, his eyes were wide and then Blaine shot up out of his chair. He grabbed the woman's wrist, twisting it to her back and prying the needle out of her hand.

Kurt got up as well going towards Blaine who handed him the needle. Kurt grabbed on to it as he phoned Santana. He told them that Tina was in his apartment and that she could pick her up. The Asian woman barked out a laugh as she struggled against Blaine's hold. The man was too strong for her though she couldn't get free.

"You don't think this is over do you?" she said darkly. "You don't suppose that there is a greater force behind this all? Oh Kurt… you are so smart yet so foolish at once."

"What do you mean with a greater force?" Kurt asked, getting up in Tina's face while Blaine tightened his hold. The woman screamed out in pain before answering. "You think I handled alone oh dear, you're in for a surprise!" Tina laughed.

"Who else is involved!" Kurt screamed in her face.

"Lily Superma, Lily Superma…." The woman answered glaring at the man in front of her. Somehow she managed to free her hand and she grabs for an ampule in her pocket. Tina puts it in her mouth and bites on it. The highly poisonous venom spreads itself quickly, Tina is dead in a matter of seconds.

Santana and her crew burst through the door as the killer breaths her last breath. It's over, this case is closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt and Blaine have been living with each other for two weeks now and everything is fine. Kurt sometimes stores weird stuff in the fridge or plays the flute at three in the morning but it's nothing Blaine can't handle. Sometimes the man accompanies Kurt's flute on his violin or guitar.

Everything seems fine about the pale man but Blaine knows better, the only thing that's continuously on his mind is one name and one name only: "Lily Superma."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked the first case Kurt and Blaine worked on and there will be more relationship development later on. Do you guys only want updates as I find out more cases or do you want interludes in the story as well when they have nothing at hand and just be them? I can provide both, it's as you guys wish so please leave a review and tell me!**_

_**Btw. The venom and the spider exist and the venom is like an acid so the consequences are the same as in the story.**_

_**Xxx Iza, thank you for reading!**_


End file.
